fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oxygen
Oxygen Oxygen is a powerful element that requires Wind, Alchemy and 230 diamonds, in total of 1405 diamonds.Oxygen's abilities can be considered to be most cancerous, if not counted for its slowness. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Average Speed : Above Average Spells Oxidation User shoots a wind blast that stains incoming projectiles with iron oxide, leeching damage from those projectiles to deal more damage. -->The user shoots a wind-like projectile that travels at medium speed.This projectile will corrode nearby projectiles when it travels, and leech 50 ~ 75 damage from that projectile.If there are multiple projectiles (such as multi projectiles), each will get -8 damage per projectile.The damage stolen is used to deal more damage.The wind blast has a base damage of 125 ~ 250.This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana '' * '''Note : '''It does not affect beams. '''Breath of Life' User breaths in enough oxygen then converts it to health, healing them self and party members. -->The user charges the spell and breathes in oxygen.Visible wind waves can be seen, which was mainly the oxygen the caster is breathing.Instant Clicking will breath in oxygen for 3 seconds, then convert it to 130 health.Fully Charged will make the caster breath in for 10 seconds, and convert it to 410 hp.This healing spell has an 18 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 800 shards * Note : '''It will not work when a Smog user is nearby. * '''Tip : '''Use it on the air and then land an attack on a random person once you're finished healing. '''Oxygen Toxicity User pollutes the air with sulfur and fire smoke, stunning nearby players and damaging them. -->The user turns to flames and creates smoke within a 35 stud range, then powdered sulfur is spread all over.When an opponent is nearby, they get stunned, but the caster can't use spells whilst polluting the area.The affected enemy will take 15 ~ 30 damage for 8 seconds, which does 120 ~ 240 damage.When a player attempts to go through the smoke, they will get stunned and damaged too.This close range spell has a 6 second cooldown triggered after the smoke fades. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 950 shards * Note : '''The smoke spreads quickly. * '''Note 2 : '''The smoke can cancel certain transportation spell on process, which includes Water Tumble, Vine, Rock Fist, Spiral Spin, Rainbow Shockwave, Comet Crash, Reaper's Seal, Light Emission and Explosive Leap.Spells that instantly teleport the opponent can not be cancelled by the toxified air, and they are Lightning Flash, Plasma Orb, and Shadow Sneak.Chronostasis stays neutral towards this spell. * '''Tip : '''Vine an opponent then quickly activate it. '''CO2 User absorbs oxygen from their surroundings then breathes out carbon dioxide which pushes away opponents in front of them, dealing low damage. -->The user breaths in oxygen for 5 seconds, and then they breathe out carbon dioxide that will push anyone in front of the caster.10 ~ 15 damage per second.The whole damage output depends on the opponents' distance.The range expands until it reaches 21 stud range.The CO2 lasts for 9 second and this shield spell has 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 200 mana and costs 1100 shards Oxygen Loss Breaths in all oxygen in a huge area where everyone within the vicinity will take high amounts of damage and faint for a few seconds.The caster then flies in the air to a location where they land. -->The user will quickly breath in all oxygen within a 40 stud range where everyone inside the range will be stunned and take 40 ~ 60 damage for 8 seconds.After 8 seconds, their screens turn black for 5 seconds, then the caster will bring back clean air while they are fainted.They will then float to the air and escape for safety (in case the caster's in low health) and land on a location 20 studs away from them.They land on that area and slightly push away any surrounding players.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 35 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1500 shards